miaandmefandomcom-20200223-history
Mia and Me - Episode 218
A Shower of Pollen is the eighteenth episode of the second season of Mia and Me. Summary From her oracle, Mia knows that Panthea is the only one who knows where Ono is. If the elves could bring one of those flowers Panthea dissolved into, Tessandra can try to "make the flower speak." Plot Mia and Mario head out to buy a riding outfit for Mia for the upcoming competition. They find that the store is having some air conditioning problems, which has left the owner too busy to unpack new wares. Mia realizes the riding outfit they saw outside that she liked was probably too expensive, and the owner offers a previously used one that was returned. It fits perfectly on Mia, but it is still too expensive for her. Mia suggests that Mario try to repair the air conditioning, and the owner agrees to take a break and go outside for a bit. Mario works on the air conditioner, while Mia helps unpack the boxed-up merchandise. When the owner returns inside, he is pleased and grateful for their help, and decides to give Mia the new riding suit for free as thanks for the assistance. Mia and Mario return to the farm, and Mario tells Mia to go upstairs and change into the suit so she can show it to Renzo. As she comes upstairs, Mia comments that her bracelet picked a good time for once as it begins to glow. Mia arrives in Centopia and goes to greet her friends. Violetta arrives shortly after, landing in some nearby bushes. Mia tells the group of the riddle, which they hope can lead to a clue regarding Ono's whereabouts. The group realize it must refer to Panthea, since she was the last they know to have seen Ono. While Panthea is no longer around to tell them anything, the riddle says "nature remembers". Violetta watches from nearby, as Rixel approaches her and asks for her assistance once more. Violetta joins up with the others, and claiming to have been looking for them and saying it'd be more convenient if she had a friendship ring of her own. The group invite "Varia" along to the Blackwood Forest to ask Simo and Tessandra for advice. Simo suggests they find the flowers Panthea was turned into, so that Tessandra can use them to create a vision revealing what happened. As they begin making their way to Panthea's castle, Violetta spots Tukito following from the ground, and tosses him a message. Arriving near the castle, Violetta asks what Panthea's flowers even look like, with Mo responding that they aren't entirely sure. Meanwhile, Rixel is reporting to his master, and boasts about his new spy. Tukito brings him Violetta's message. With Mia and the others, Violetta suggests they split up into two groups. They decide their groups with the elf equivalent of rock-paper-scissors, with Yuko ending with Mo and Violetta with Mia. Onchao spots Ziggo, and gives chase. Rixel and Gargona are making their way towards the castle. Mia saves Violetta from a man eating plant, commenting that it's bigger than others she has seen. Violetta suggests that it might be what Panthea's flowers turned into, but Mia is skeptical and decides to call on Yuko and Mo. While waiting for them, Mia and Violetta talk, Mia asking if Varia misses home. Violetta instead asks about how Mia became friends with Yuko and Mo. Violetta claims to see Onchao, and Mia goes to look for him, only to quickly turn back when Yuko and Mo show up, and Violetta ends up pushing Yuko away from the plant in an attempt to get closer to her. Mia apologizes for nearly getting the group into trouble, and they quickly forgive her. Onchao returns, and Mia realizes that Panthea's pet cat, Ziggo, might know something. They find Ziggo standing near some red flowers that it seems fond of, and the group recalls that Panthea turned into red flowers. As they realize they've found what they came for, Rixel shows up to attack them. The group fight back, and Gurga tries to burn the flowers. Mia manages to grab a piece of the flowers before they burn up completely. Onchao lures Rixel over to the man eating plant from earlier, trapping him. The four elves and Onchao head back to the Blackwood Forest to deliver Panthea's memories to Tessandra, while Gurga helps Rixel escape the man-eating plant. Tessandra creates the potion that shows a memory of Panthea fighting against Ono. Yuko and Mo note that the area from the vision resembles the colder Nothern parts of Centopia, and that that must be where Ono is. Mia and Violetta's jewelry begin glowing, Violetta being the first to notice and leaving, before Mia too notices that it is time to return home. Returning to her own world, Mia shows off her new suit, to which Renzo asks how she was able to afford it. Mia says she couldn't, and goes out to show Sapphire her new outfit, leaving Renzo puzzled as he looks to Mario for the full explanation. Major Events * Mario fixes a mans air conditioning in exchange for a new riding outfit for Mia. * The elves go to Simo and Tessandra for help with the oracle, and they lead them to the flowers Panthea turned into. * Violetta let Rixel know about their whereabouts. * Violetta tricks Mia to make her look irresponsible to Yuko and Mo. * The elves find the flowers, and Mia happens to grab a few petals before Gurga's gongos destroy them all. * Tessandra creates a potion with Panthea's flowers to show her memories, and they find out their battle was in the Northern parts of Centopia. Trivia * The oracle for this episode is "The former foe saw the king's last days, though it is nature that recalls his ways." Transcript /Transcript}} Gallery /Gallery}} References # Plot Summary from TV Tropes. # Volume 4 on Itunes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 2